1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a riser assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a string of tubular members and method of making, where a substrate is deposited onto the ends of the members after grooves have been formed in the ends, the ends are threaded, and the members are threaded together.
2. Description of Prior Art
Offshore drilling operations are typically performed through a drilling riser that extends between a subsea wellhead assembly at the seafloor and a drilling vessel. Drilling risers are usually made up of a number of individual tubulars attached to each other end to end to form a string. Ends of the tubulars are often threaded so that adjacent tubulars can be attached by engaging their respective threaded ends, where a smaller diameter pin end threadingly inserts into a larger diameter box end. Typically, the box ends diameters are increased by a separate upset forging process to provide material for machining threads thereon.